


My Life Has Been Chosen For Me

by Haalyle



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haalyle/pseuds/Haalyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eastbourne High School. A place for the rich... or the rich boys at least. Getting forced to go to the school by her mother, Helena Harper finds out that this school is quite different than any other. Taking bets, having an uncomfortable first-hand experience and many other things. How will Helena survive the school year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eastbourne High

“You have been selected to attend Eastbourne High!” Her mother yelp in excitement, not that it made Helena feel any better. She certainly didn’t care about going to _another_ high school.

“What makes this one any more important?” Helena asked dully in reply, shrugging a little as she looked at her mother, who had her face hidden behind large A3 sized papers.

“It’s not any _normal_ high school that you’ve been to in the past. If you manage to win the heart of a boy, you could be a millionaire!” Her mother grabbed hold of Helena’s shoulders tightly, making Helena wince slightly.

Pulling off her mother fingers as gentle as possible, Helena looked at her mother with confusion, “Huh? What exactly do you mean? Is this some kind of high school where I get married?”

Her mother laughed at her as if she was silly, which Helena doubted her question sounded any more silly than how her mother had described the school, “Oh, you’re such a funny girl. No, that’s next year.”

“Oh great,” Helena puffed out annoyed, “You’re already planning my marriage.”

“I just want you to be safe and live a happy life.”

“More like a rich life from the sound of things,” Helena replied and shook her head, “What’s wrong with the high school I go to at the moment? I’m passing through everything averagely and I have friends.”

“You won’t get any future learning stupid science or math, you need money to live in our current times,” Her mother explained, handing Helena the school letter.

“What about Deborah? Is she going to this school when she’s older?” Helena asked out of curiosity.

They looked Deborah, who was hiding behind a corner and eavesdropping on their conversation. She ran away quickly when they noticed her.

“Hm…” Her mother didn’t sound so sure and Helena sighed.

“Can I please stay in this high school, please?” Helena begged but her mother shook her head.

“No,” Was all her mother said and that was the end of the argument, the conversation that had started the change of Helena’s life… once again.

* * *

“Do I really need to wear this?” Helena asked dully, looking at her platted skirt with disgust. The school uniform consisted mainly of blue and black. The girls had to wear short skirts (platted or straight, it didn’t really matter as long as it was black), black stockings and a blue polo shirt with _most_ of the buttons done up. Helena couldn’t help but think she looked like a slut and that wasn’t her.

She looked in the mirror and made of noise of disgust as she looked at the school’s motto.

_A Rich Future Awaits_

_Wow, that’s freaking stupid. Who came up with that?_ Helena thought trying to fit comfortably in her stockings.

Deborah walked in and smiled widely, “I wish I was you. I really wanna go to that school! Just imagine all the hot, young and rich boys. Oh! And the rude, annoying girls!”

“Are you saying I’m going to be one of these _rude, annoying girls_ when I come back from the school?” Helena asked, raising an unbelieving eyebrow at her sister.

“No, never,” Her sister replied in an unconvincing tone, slowly backing out of the room as if something was about to go off.

Helena shook her head and sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror once again. _This is going to give me the worst first impression ever!_

* * *

She had never seen such a posh, rich school in her life until now. And it was amazing that the school had only been 12 blocks from her house. She looked around at the huge school… that hardly had any students.

 _How much money does it cost to go to this school? Why didn’t mom tell me?_ Helena thought as she looked around the seated environment next to the perfectly mowed green grass, debating whether to sit anywhere or not, she didn’t know if they were territories.

“New here huh?” A voice said behind her, chilling her so deeply it sent shivers up her spine. She turned around to see a boy around the same age as her with short light brown hair and trusting blue eyes. He gave her a small smile, “Hey, don’t think this school is filled with big bullies like him,” he nodded towards a taller man with dark eyes and dark hair who was walking towards them.

“Yeah, I’m new,” Helena nodded, slightly shy. _It’s not that I thought anyone was bullies here to be honest… but every school has them_ , Helena thoughts, trying to put a smile on her face, only failing and making a kind of frown.

“What’s your name?” He asked as the dark haired guy stopped next to a brunette girl.

“Helena Harper. And yours?” She asked in reply, stepping away from him a little. She wasn’t too sure what this school was like and if kind people were _really_ kind.

“Piers Nivans. Don’t worry, I’m not going to have a go at you, so you don’t need to move away,” Piers explained to her with a slight chuckle.

“Aren’t you one of those girls’ territories?” Helena asked curiously and was surprised a little when he chuckled to her question.

“Me?” He then shook his head, “No. Although I consider myself good-looking, none of the girls seem to think that. They all either hand out with him,” Piers pointed at the dark-haired bloke who was joking around with two girls, while nodding at Piers, “Or him,” He then pointed to someone who seemed to be in a middle of a massive group of girls.

“Oh wow,” Helena exclaimed and laughed as she looked back at Piers, “I think you’re good-looking.”

“Thanks,” Piers smiled happily, “And for such a compliment, would you like to sit with me?”

Helena shrugged, but her answer was already made up, “Of course. I’m kinda scared to sit anywhere to be honest.”

“Most new people have that problem,” Piers agreed with her, taking her to a table which had large soft couch like chairs surrounding it.

Helena nodded as she sat down in one of the seats, looking at Piers thankfully, “So… what exactly do we do at this school?”

“I don’t know what you girls do,” Piers shrugged, “But boys probably do something completely different.”

“Oh, so we do something else because of our gender,” Helena frowned, “Great, I’m going to be killed by those girls.”

“Well… I don’t really know how they act with new ones, so I’m sorry but I can’t help you there.”

“Hm,” Helena sighed, looking at the polished tiles under her feet.

“So, do you have any family?” Piers asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Helena nodded, “Mom, dad and my younger sister called Deborah.”

“Oh, so you have a sibling,” Piers nodded, looking at her with awe, “What is she like?”

“Well, she knew more about this school than I did,” Helena exclaimed, “But like any typical sibling, we have arguments and we do things we later regret.”

Piers nodded in somewhat understanding, “I suppose. I don’t really have experience with that. I’m an only child.”

“Nivans, who’s this?” Asked a grouchy, deep voice once again behind her.

Helena didn’t want to turn and look up. She felt slightly terrified being around people she barely knew.

“Helena Harper. She’s the newcomer,” Piers explained and motioned for Helena to turn around.

She did and almost immediately turned around again.

“Have you been telling her my war stories?”

Piers shook his head, “No. She doesn’t even know who you are yet.”

The dark haired boy walked in front of her and Helena looked up from her shoes. He offered her a hand shake while introducing himself, “Chris Redfield.”

“Helena Harper,” Helena shook as hard as she could in his hard grip. This somehow made him smile.

“You’re pretty strong there Harper.”

Helena shrugged, “I like to keep myself fit. Anyway, I saw you talking to some girls before, who were they?” She asked as she sat back down in her chair.

“Jill Valentine, Sheva Alomar and my sister Claire,” Chris explained to her, taking a seat next to Piers.

Helena nodded, telling herself that she needed to remember those names.

“If you have any other questions, don’t hesitate to ask,” Piers said to her.

Helena thought about it, wondering if it was really a good idea, “Who was the other guy you were pointing to? I couldn’t see him from the group of girls.”

Chris chuckled deeply, “As per usual. The guy that’s in the middle of that group is called Leon Kennedy and he has everything… I’m not lying.”

“Pfft, I noticed,” Helena laughed sarcastically crossing her arms.

“I bet ya you’ll fall for him like every other girl,” Chris laughed at her reaction and she looked at him seriously.

“How much?” She asked bluntly.

Chris looked at her surprised, “I didn’t think you’d take that up,” he sat there thinking for a while before taking out his wallet and looking in it for notes, “I’m going to be cheap with you because you’re new and I like your attitude. $20?”

Helena nodded, “Deal.”

“Hm… sounds like something interesting is going on here,” Said the brunette girl Helena had seen before, who stood next to Helena chair, looking at her.

“Jill this is Helena Harper. She’s the newcomer everyone’s been on about,” Chris explained to her and Helena gasped in sudden shock.

“People knew I was coming here?” She asked with disbelief.

“Being a small school, news gets around,” Jill shrugged and smiled, “Nice to meet you Helena. Now what’s this deal you’ve got going with Chris?”

“Oh, she thinks it’s going to be easy,” Chris laughed as he stood up and went next to Jill and started whispering in her ear.

“I hope you’re telling her the truth,” Helena said dully.

Jill gave a slight laugh, “Oh my dear, it not as easy as it sounds. Have you even met the bloke yet?”

“No. I’ve been with Piers most of this morning,” She replied and Jill started laughing again.

“Unless you’re like me, I don’t see you winning this bet.”

 _Wow, it’s like no one has hope for me here_ , Helena thought with a sigh, “Gee, thanks.”

Chris looked away from them and moaned loudly, “Everyone, get in your positions and Helena… good luck,” he gave her a slight wink as he sat in between Jill and Piers.

“Hey Helena,” Someone called out ahead of her. She looked in the direction and looked surprised.

“How do you know my name?” She asked with confusion.

“I can lip read,” Came his reply and Helena shook her head. So… this was the guy they had been talking about. _Why the hell do the girls like this guy?_ Helena thought with confusion.

“If you can lip read, do you know what’s going on in this little group?” She asked with a smirk.

“Well, judging how Chris was looking in his wallet, I see there’s a bet going on over here… that’s actually why I’m here,” Leon told her as he turned his attention to Chris.

 _I would just love to cut those bangs of his, covering his eye all the time… uh, it’s so annoying_ , Helena crossed her arms again, looking in the direction of a group of girls.

They all look at her with bright smiles and winking eyes. Helena decided to look in a different direction, confused as to why they were doing that.

“Well, I can’t tell you about the bet -”

“Because it’s about me,” Leon interrupted with a smile.

“Could you please go control those girls of yours? They’re annoying me with their staring,” Helena complained looking back at him.

He turned his attention to Helena and it surprised her that he wasn’t smiling anymore.

Helena frowned and looked away, “I’m leaving.” She stood up, grabbing her handbag and walked past Leon, not looking back. Yet she already knew she was losing the battle.


	2. Observing The School

Although her first day at the new school wasn’t all that busy, Helena was exhausted as soon as she got home. She collapsed onto her bed and almost immediately fell asleep… had it not been for her sister that jumped onto her.

“Ugh, Deborah! Leave me alone!” Helena yelled with frustration, trying to push her sister off the bed.

“C’mon! Tell me about your first day! How was it?” Deborah asked eagerly and Helena sighed.

“Like any other school… except not many students,” Helena replied dully and then put the pillow over her head, “Now leave me alone!”

“What were the guys like?”

Helena threw the pillow at her and pushed her out of her room, “If you care so much, why don’t you just go to the school?”

“Can you take me with you?” Deborah’s muffled voice asked from behind the door.

Helena groaned as she pulled the blankets over her head.

* * *

“How was your first day at school?” Her mother asked loudly as they ate dinner.

“Normal,” Helena replied as she put some sauce onto her hotdog.

Her mother looked at her slightly confused, “Define normal.”

Helena looked at her dully, “As in ‘it was just like any other day at school’. I did math and science and such.”

Her mother nodded, “I went to that school once… I loved it.”

“Fine,” Helena placed her fork down, “Today at school, I started a bet for $20. Happy?”

Her mother looked at her suspiciously, “Why?”

Helena groaned with frustration, “Because there’s this guy at school who gets all the girls apparently and I made a bet with one of the other guys that I wouldn’t. There.”

Her mother shook her head disapprovingly, “I can’t believe you’d do such a thing.”

“Well, you wanted to know,” Helena smirked as she took a bite from her hotdog.

* * *

“So, what’s that group over there?” Helena asked as she pointed at a group that stood underneath the shade of a large tree.

“Oh them,” Piers sighed as he looked at them, “No one really knows, although they like to call themselves ‘Wolfpack’ apparently.”

“Who’s in it?”

“Well… no one really knows their names. They don’t like to tell us a lot of information. They aren’t bad people, but they’ve been through bad experiences. That one is Vector, then Lupo, Bertha, Four Eyes, Spectre and Beltway.”

Helena nodded, _not going to hang out with those guys_. She watched as two blonde girls approached her.

“Hi Helena! It’s so to finally meet you,” Said one of them happily.

 _She looks like she’s going to hug me any minute_ , “So, who are you?”

“I’m Ashley,” The one to her left said, smiling happily.

“And I’m Sherry, but don’t worry… I don’t hang out with this ‘girl’,” The second girl said as she held out her hand for Helena to shake.

“What are you doing with Piers over here?” Ashley asked her curiously.

“Learning about each group around here,” Helena replied simply.

“Ok, that’s our cue to leave. See you in class,” Sherry told her, turning away from her and dragged Ashley away from Helena.

“Don’t worry about Sherry,” Piers commented, “She really did have to leave, she wasn’t trying to be rude or anything.”

Helena shrugged, “It really doesn’t bother me.”

“So how is our ‘tough cookie’ doing?” Chris asked as he placed his backpack on the table and walked to the pair.

“Good,” Helena smiled, “Just finding out who’s who.”

“They’ll be all over you, I don’t think you need to worry about that at the moment,” Chris told her and Helena looked at him with confusion.

“What do you mean? It’s not like I’m popular or anything.”

“It’s obvious that you don’t know how popular you are in such a small community.”

Helena shrugged, “Look, I don’t really care. I prefer school work than popularity.”

“That’s not very helpful in this school sweetheart,” Chris joked and Helena shook her head.

“I know, but it’s helpful in the real world,” She explained in an annoyed tone and walked away from the group to look around the area.

“You get annoyed easily, don’t you?”

“Please, don’t follow me,” Helena sighed, closing the locker door.

“Like I would,” Leon shook his head, “But, you need to calm down.”

“I would… if I was kept alone.”

“Tell me, what is this bet you’ve set up with Chris?” Leon asked her curiously and Helena sighed.

“If I tell you, it’d ruin the fun.”

“It doesn’t seem like you’re having that much fun anyway.”

“Pointing out the obvious, huh?” Helena asked as she swung her handbag over her shoulder, “Anyway, don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“I do, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me at lunch. Being the new kid and all, I hardly know you.”

Helena looked at him as if he were joking, “Being the new kid and all, and my mother told me never to talk to strangers.”

“That doesn’t apply here.”

Helena shrugged, “There are various examples and some of them do apply here. Look, as long as you don’t bother me anymore I’ll hang out with you.”

“Great, see you at lunch!”

Helena walked away and sighed. _Why the hell did I agree to that?_

* * *

“I’m here, now what?”

Leon dragged Helena around the corner before she could protest. He held his hand over her mouth and looked around the corner, as if making sure the coast was clear.

“Hmm!!!” Helena mumbled with shock and anger, trying to get Leon’s hand off her mouth.

“Shh! I have to make sure they are nowhere near us,” He whispered into her ear.

She mumbled a sigh and waited patiently.

As soon as Leon took his hand off her mouth, she questioned angrily, “What was that about?”

“This is the only place _they_ don’t find me.”

“You mean -”

He nodded quickly, “It gets very annoying having them around me all the time, sometimes I come here for peace and quiet. It works.”

“So, you just told the new girl at the school the only place you get peace and quiet. What makes you think she won’t go and tell the girls?” Helena asked jokily.

“I don’t know, you don’t seem like that,” Leon replied with a shrug, “Now tell me, what some of your hobbies are?”

Helena thought for a second before sitting on the ground, “Hm. I like to read books, watch TV and sleep.”

“Sleep isn’t really a hobby,” Leon told her and she shrugged.

“I really don’t do much except for reading and watching TV,” She replied and he nodded.

“Right, sounds like fun.”

Helena rolled her eyes, “You can just say the truth, you know.”

“OK. Sounds quite boring.”

“Unless you have any suggestions…” She looked at him questionably.

“No, it’s whatever you want to do.”

“What are your hobbies then?” She asked in reply.

“Sleeping. Staying away from people as much as possible.”

“Neither of those are hobbies,” Helena told him and he shrugged.

“I don’t have time for hobbies, not with that group… oh that’s not good,” Leon shook his head as he watched the group of girls approach.

“What is going on here?” One of them asked.

Helena bit into her sandwich quickly and spoke, “Just eating lunch. You?”

She looked at Helena with disgust, “Don’t speak with your mouth full. Didn’t your mother ever teach you manners?”

Helena nodded as she took another bite from her sandwich.

“I’m going to be honest… I need some time alone,” Leon told them, “You all can get pretty annoying sometimes.”

“How does hanging out with the new kid count as being alone?”

“Could you just please go away!” Leon shouted at her, softly.

She sighed, “Fine.” And walked away slowly.

“The hell is wrong with them?” Helena asked Leon curiously. She had never seen girls act in such a way.

“They are… obsessive.”

“That I’ve noticed,” Helena laughed while Leon smiled weakly.

“Sometimes I wish I could just strangle them, put them in a bag and throw it into the river.”

Helena was slightly taken aback, “Wow… that’s kind of violent.”

“That’s what happens when you have them near you almost 24/7,” Leon explained to her and all Helena could do was nod her head. She didn’t have any experience with such a thing, so she couldn’t relate.

“You should just tell them to go away. And by that, I mean fuck off,” Helena laughed.

“Hm, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

Helena stopped laughing and looked at him seriously, “It was a joke. If you do that, you’d probably get killed by them.”

“Why would you care?”

“Don’t even bother trying to put me in that situation,” Helena replied seriously, looking away.

“I’ll do it when you aren’t around, so they won’t think it’s your fault.”

Helena nodded, “But if you ever meet my mom, never tell her I said that.”

“Why?” Leon asked curiously.

“She doesn’t like it when I swear.”

“Sounds rather childish,” He commented and Helena shrugged.

“Maybe, maybe not. I don’t tend to use that word too much though.”

“Helena… what are you doing here?”

Helena looked up and found Piers looking at her with a shocked expression on his face, as if unbelieving the sight he was seeing.

“I’m having lunch, you?” Helena replied casually.

“I got worried that something happened to you, so I came looking for you. Are you alright?” Piers asked with concern.

Helena laughed slightly, “What makes you think I’m not alright?”

“You didn’t hit your head or anything?”

“Is hanging out with Leon that much a big deal?” She asked as she looked at Leon.

Piers backed away, “Well… uh… now that I know you’re ‘fine’, I’ll go tell the others.”

“Were they really worrying about me that much? Look, it’s only for today,” Helena replied in a somewhat annoyed tone.

Piers didn’t say anything as he walked away.

“Your friends like to keep tabs on you,” Leon commented.

“I only met everyone yesterday and they’re already judging me!”

* * *

Chris looked at her, but she couldn’t tell if it was an angry or concerned expression he wore as she walked over to them.

“Ok… why does everyone look like someone’s died?” Helena asked as she sat in a seat and wondered what exactly Piers had told them.

“You’re a lost cause Harper,” Chris simply told her and Helena shook her head.

“No I’m not,” She laughed slightly, “I’m doing perfectly well so far… or did Piers tell you an edited version of what really happened?”

Chris and Piers exchanged looks as Jill sat next to her.

“As in a lost cause, we mean that that group,” Jill pointed behind Helena. She turned around and saw the group of girls that had seen before, “Is most probably going to kill you.”

“Kill me? Do they really go that extreme?” But before she got an answer something happened that she couldn’t quite explain.

“You don’t mean that!” Came a shout from behind Helena and she turned around yet again to see what was happening.

“What’s going on?” Chris asked with confusion and he and Piers stood next to Helena and Jill, watching the scene that was taking place.

Helena shook her head and looked down. _Oh… please don’t tell me…_

“… forever and never come back!”

Helena looked up and saw the shocked expression on the girls’ face, she looked as if she were about to cry.

“Never have I seen this happen before,” Piers commented as they watched Leon walk away from the group, leaving all of them shocked and confused.

Helena shook her head, “That wasn’t exactly what I expected.”

Jill looked at her, “You knew something like this was going to happen?”

“No… I jokily suggested that Leon should just tell them to go away… I didn’t mean it,” Helena explained and sighed.

“Man, look at them… they look like they could kill someone,” Chris told them as he walked back to his chair.

“Yeah…” Helena didn’t look back at the group, to scared that one of them would think it was her fault. _My second day at this school and things are just going **perfectly**_.


	3. Not Giving Up That Easy

“I know it was you who caused that to happen.”

Helena turned around, dreading what she knew was inevitable. She looked straight into the Asian’s light brown eyes and asked, “What exactly?”

“That turnaround of events that happened at lunch today, everyone was there so don’t act like it didn’t happen,” She replied dully, “Anyway; I’m not here to give you threats or anything, quite the opposite. Well done, I could never have done it any better myself.”

Helena looked at her suspiciously, not believing what she had said.

“My name’s Ada Wong, by any chance that you haven’t heard of me before. I just kind of wanted you to know that not everyone is a bitch like some girls around here,” She said with a slight smirk.

“Well, thanks,” Helena replied but didn’t entirely let her guard down. She closed the locker door, gave a nod of Ada and walked away.

“But I do suggest watching out for them… just in case they realise it’s you as well,” Ada commented as she started walking in the opposite direction.

Helena stood there for a second, sighed and then continued walking out through the exit.

* * *

Helena felt awful as soon as she looked at her Facebook.

**_We miss you! <3_ **

She looked at the message from an old friend and sighed deeply, writing back.

_I do too!! This school isn’t nearly as good compared to there!_

**_That’s a lie and you know it._ **

Helena laughed slightly. _They know me too well._ She decided however not to reply as she noticed a different message pop up.

**_Helena, are you alright?_ **

_OK… I thought I wouldn’t have to deal with him online_ , Helena thought as she wrote a reply.

‘ _Just fine, although I’ve probably got a group of girls going to kill me tomorrow’._

**_Don’t worry about that, I’ll stop them before the even look at you._ **

_‘I highly doubt that Leon.’_ Helena laughed as she typed it up. She closed the laptop and made her way into the dining room, sitting down and waiting for dinner.

“So, how was today?” Her mother asked as she placed a plate of chicken wings in front of Helena.

“Great, I’m probably going to have a bunch of girls kill me tomorrow.”

Her mother looked at her with curiosity.

“For a joke suggestion I said to one of my friends, who actually did it,” Helena shook her head as she started eating.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you Helena; I don’t understand why you’re acting like this.”

“Nothing you’ll understand,” Helena replied dully as she took a spoonful of mashed potato.

* * *

“Morning.”

“You again,” Helena groaned, slamming the locker door and looking at Leon, annoyed.

“Whoa, all I said was morning,” He replied, looking at her with slight shock and then started walking away, “Fine.”

Helena slumped, telling herself that it didn’t matter and caught sight of Piers. She waved at him happily which Piers didn’t return. _Is everyone except Leon against me or something?_

“Hi Piers.”

“Oh,” He mumbled, suddenly putting on a smile and waving, “Hey, I didn’t see you there.”

“I don’t get it,” Helena muttered silently as she walked along with Piers.

“Don’t get what?”

“Everyone seems to be against me.”

“Didn’t read Leon’s status last night?” Piers asked her with confusion, “He tagged you in it and everything.”

 _Things just keep getting better and better_ , Helena sighed, “No I didn’t, and I didn’t really want to go on Facebook.”

Piers face palmed slightly as if such an act was stupid, “Well you should have.”

“Uh… did he tell everyone I suggested it to him?”

Piers shook his head, “Much worse.” He gave his phone for Helena to see and smiled slightly at the angered expression on Helena’s face, “I knew you would like it.”

* * *

“What kind of joke do you think you were pulling off?” Helena asked angrily, pushing him slightly near the wall.

“It was my way of saying thank you,” Leon replied.

“Well don’t ever do it again! Got me?” Helena asked loudly.

“Sure… I asked your permission on the chat but you mustn’t have seen it,” Leon told her as Helena took out her phone to check.

“Oh… well I didn’t see it last night which by default means you shouldn’t have put it up!” Helena told him and he looked away.

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” He apologised, looking away.

“Don’t bother deleting it because everyone will have seen it by now… just don’t do anything like that again,” Helena told him and he nodded.

* * *

Helena sat alone in science, trying her best to look away from the staring eyes.

“Don’t mind if I sit here with you?” Asked Ada as she placed her bag onto the table.

“Sure,” Helena hesitated, continuing to read the book.

“You know, for the new kid at school… you are very well known and interesting,” Ada told her as she set up her equipment.

“Well, I never intended to be,” Helena replied truthfully.

“I know, but that changes as soon as you meet someone popular,” Ada laughed slightly, “I hate the spotlight.”

Helena looked at her, “I don’t like when the spotlight for me is about lies.”

“It’ll die down, don’t worry about it,” Ada told her calmly, “Things come and go quickly at this school, but I do admit… you are different than any other person I’ve met.”

“How?”

“Well, you aren’t nearly stereotypical like everyone else and you may not think it, but you’ve definitely changed his attitude,” Ada explained, opening her book.

Helena chuckled in disbelief, looking at the whiteboard, “I don’t believe that one bit.”

“Oh, but everyone else does.”

“They can believe whatever the hell they like, I _really_ don’t care,” Helena told her and Ada smirked.

“That’s why I like you.”

* * *

“You know, I never really did introduce myself.”

“You didn’t have to. Everyone else told me who you were and you were eavesdropping to know my name,” Helena explained to him and he chuckled.

“No one’s been hassling about the status to you, have they?” Leon asked curiously.

“No, thank goodness,” Helena sighed with relief, “But that Ada… she sat next to me in class and it felt like I had known her for longer than a day.”

Leon looked away, “That… tends to happen.”

Helena shrugged, “Nice talking to you, but I’m going to my group to make sure Piers doesn’t worry about me so much.”

“Oh right,” Leon nodded, “See you later.”

Helena walked away and caught sight of Ada at the double doors, as she were waiting for her.

“Ada,” Helena exclaimed with a tiny bit of surprise, “Why are you just standing there?”

“I was waiting for you.”

“Why?” Helena asked with confusion.

“There are some things that I can’t simply explain,” Ada replied softly, “I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me later so that we could finish off some homework.”

“OK,” Helena replied, but raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Look, don’t worry no one’s going to hurt you,” Ada smiled as she held Helena’s hand gently.

Helena stepped back, a little bit shocked from the gesture, “Uh… thanks, but I think I might have lunch with Piers and that, I can do homework there.”

“How about this afternoon? Wanna come over my house?” Ada asked softly.

Helena looked around quickly and sighed, “Alright, just don’t touch me alright?”

“Oh, sure, you could have just told me,” Ada smirked and turned around swiftly, “See you here this afternoon.”

Helena stood there and heard someone behind her sighed deeply, as if remembering something that had hurt. She was now dreading the moment school ended, she had her suspicions about Ada Wong.

* * *

“Could my week get any worse?” Helena asked herself as she looked at the floor.

“What is it now?” Piers asked with concern.

“Ada… she’s… ugh… I don’t really know,” Helena replied, shaking her head as she looked at Piers.

“Did she do something to you?”

“No, thank goodness,” She sighed.

“Oh, are we talking about that bitch?” Chris asked as he walked to the table.

“I would much rather live in a cave than go to this school,” Helena deeply sighed; annoyed at the fact her mother had decided that this school was her future.

“C’mon, everything can’t be that bad!” Piers told her, patting her back with comfort.

Helena smiled, “Not everything, I just wish some people would just leave me alone.”

Chris smirked slightly, “You look broken that you might give up on the bet.”

“I never would in thousand years,” Helena hissed at him angrily and Chris was taken aback.

“Fine, but don’t come crying to me if things turn out weird,” Chris shrugged, sitting in the seat.

“I don’t need to, things are turning out weird each and every day at this school,” Helena replied, taking a sip from her water bottle.

“Oh well Harper, this is only the beginning.”


	4. Three for One

There was an odd tension between the pair as Helena dropped her books onto the table.

“I need some help with the chemistry part,” Helena explained as she opened the text book to read, “How good are you at chemistry?”

“This and that,” Ada replied, balancing her hand back and forth to demonstrate, “But I usually get the idea.”

“Good,” Helena nodded, picking up her pen.

They managed to get through the homework, but Helena could feel Ada almost all the time and she couldn’t help but feel awkward. That Ada was trying to take advantage of her.

“Thanks Ada,” Helena sighed as she closed the books.

“No problem, but helping with homework comes with a price.”

“I knew there was a catch,” Helena sighed slightly, putting the books in her bag and paying attention to Ada, “What is it?”

Ada moved closer to Helena. Helena could feel her breath over her neck as she tried backing away. Helena put her hands on Ada’s shoulders and pushed her away.

“Whoa… I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but I don’t feel that doing that is right,” Helena told her as Ada frowned slightly, “Look, I don’t feel _that_ close to you… I only met you today!”

“Right,” Ada nodded, “I just thought you could use the experience.”

“Experience? What for?” Helena asked with slight confusion, “And what makes you think this is my first experience?”

“Oh darling, it isn’t hard to see that this is your first experience,” Ada explained to her, laughing as she stood up and closed the bedroom door. She took out her phone, “I just wanted you to know that I’m not the only one who’s going to get this close to you.”

Helena still looked at her with confusion.

“Oh, you really are oblivious,” Ada sighed with frustration, “Can’t you see how they’re acting?”

“I want you to understand something Ada,” Helena announced loudly, “I don’t care what people think of me or how they feel. What makes you think I care?”

“Because this’ll affect the bet.”

“How…?”

“Do you think Chris would keep it a secret?” Ada laughed, putting her phone away and looking at Helena with shinning brown eyes.

Helena shook her head, “You know what? I don’t want you telling me. You said I was oblivious to it, maybe I’ll notice. But it’s only my third day at this school, I haven’t even finished one week, so no one really knows what I’m like.”

Ada shook her head, “That’s not true. People usually can tell what someone’s like within the first few minutes of meeting them, something you don’t seem to be able to do.”

Helena looked at Ada angrily, but all Ada did was smirk.

“You lose your temper rather quickly,” Ada told her, “You need to fix that.”

“I don’t need to fix anything. This is who I am and that’s how people will accept me,” Helena replied, standing up and swinging her bag over her shoulder, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I can’t let you leave yet! He hasn’t arrived!” Ada told her loudly, stepping in front of her and stopping her from opening the door.

“What? Someone else is coming?” Helena asked, “You know, I should never have accepted that invitation.”

“Please,” Ada looked at her desperately, “Move away from the door and stay a few minutes. We can talk about something different.”

Helena looked at Ada’s soft, desperate expression and cursed internally, “Fine. I mean my visit would have been for nothing.” She moved away from the door and went to the bookcase, “So, you like to read. What’s your favourite genre?”

Ada sighed with relief and smiled, moving away from the door and to Helena, “I don’t really have a favourite, but the genre I can tolerate is usually action.”

“That it?”

Ada shrugged, “Adventure sometimes. The problem with most stories is there’s a love interest.”

Helena chuckled, “That’s ironic, considering your previous actions.”

Ada smirked as she took a book from the shelf.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and before Helena knew what exactly was happening, Ada pushed her against the wall, holding a hand over her mouth.

“Come in,” Ada smiled cheekily, looking at the door opening and then turning her head to look at Helena, whispering a tiny _sorry_ , before putting her lips onto Helena’s.

“H…Helena?”

Helena looked at Leon sadly, trying to push Ada away but couldn’t as Ada was pushing her on the wall and restrained her so much that she couldn’t move. Helena kept her mouth shut, not allowing Ada’s tongue anywhere near the opening.

Leon shook his head as he watched what was happening, “It’s amazing how half of your ideas never work Ada.” He walked over to them, grabbed hold of Ada’s arms and pulled her off of Helena.

Helena gasped for air as she hurried out of the room before looking back or even saying a thank you to Leon. All she wanted to do was get out of the place and never go back.

* * *

“Helena?”

She ran past her mother, trying desperately not to cry as she slammed her bedroom door closed and jumped onto her bed and hugged her pillow tightly.

_That didn’t happened… it didn’t happen. I didn’t get harassed by a girl… no…_

“Helena, are you alright?”

Helena didn’t say anything to her mother’s pleas. She started sobbing as quietly as she could into the pillow, hoping her mother wouldn’t hear her.

_It’s this school. Ever since I got here things have taken the turn for the worst. Ugh… I need water!_

Helena looked up at the mirror that was at the end of her bed and saw her reflection. Tears were still streaming down her face, her nose was red and so were her eyes. Her tears must have landed in her hair as well, because her hair was wet.

 _I can’t go into the kitchen like this_ , Helena told herself, watching her reflection shake its head along with her.

 _I can’t believe that happened._ Helena opened her bag and cursed heavily when she noticed that she’d left her phone at Ada’s place. _No! Oh for lord’s sake, no!_

Her bedroom door opened and her mother came in, hugging her from the behind. Helena gasped slightly, but realised it was just her mother and started crying again.

“I hate you,” Helena sobbed, “I hate this school!”

“What happened?” Her mother asked, concerned, as she brushed some of Helena’s hair out of her face.

Helena shook her head, “Something I’ll never forget. Something that made me feel violated. I don’t want to go to that school; I wanna go back to Greenhill!”

Her mother sighed, she didn’t want to upset her daughter anymore, she just wanted to know what happened but at the moment it was highly unlikely Helena would tell her.

“I’ll make you some tea. Tea calms everyone down,” Her mother said, smiling weakly.

Helena looked at her and sighed, “Yeah… I hope it does… thanks.”

* * *

Helena did not want to be near anyone, so she sat in the playground alone away from people. Piers, Chris and Jill were the only people she really trusted. That and she wanted to say thanks to Leon, but couldn’t find him anywhere.

“What happened last night?” Piers asked her curiously.

Helena shook her head and said nothing, continuing to look at her shoes.

“OK, it’s alright. Whatever happened put you into some kind of shock. I’ll let the subject rest for however long it takes for you to recover. Would you like some ice-cream?” Piers offered, holding a cone filled with vanilla ice-cream.

Helena looked up and smiled, taking the cone, “Thanks Piers, I appreciate your understanding.”

“No problem. I just want you to be able to trust me,” Piers told her, “Don’t mind if I sit here with you. You look like you could use some company, maybe I could read with you.”

“Just don’t get too close,” Helena told him, putting the book between them.

As she and Piers looked at the book, a phone was dropped onto it. Helena immediately recognised as hers and took it off the book. She turned around to see who had dropped it but couldn’t find anyone.

“Maybe they’re hiding behind the seat,” Piers suggested. Helena looked behind the seat but couldn’t find anyone; she shook her head in response.

She shrugged, “I just hope whoever had it didn’t do anything to it.”

“You’ll probably know if something’s different,” Piers said to her eagerly.

Helena nodded in agreement, “True.”

It seemed like they both wanted to turn the page, as Helena put her hand on top of the page so did Piers. Helena felt his surprisingly soft skin brush along hers as he realised what happened and withdrew from the page.

“Sorry,” He apologised quickly, “I didn’t know you were going to turn the page. I should have asked.”

Helena waved her hand and smiled, “It was just a small mistake, don’t worry.” And Piers smiled along with her.

* * *

“Don’t worry Helena, I returned it safe and sound. Grabbed it before she even noticed,” Leon said from behind her locker.

“What is with you hiding behind my locker?” Helena laughed slightly as she put her books into the locker.

Leon chuckled, “The only safe meeting place. I’m not going to ask stupid questions because I know you’re not okay and I know you don’t want anyone incredibly close to you, so I’ll keep my distance.”

Helena raised an eyebrow in curiosity, “You’ve been in the same boat.”

“Why would that be surprising?” Leon asked in reply with a smirk.

“Right, I totally forgot about them,” Helena sighed looking away.

“So they haven’t tried to kill you?”

“Not yet, although they might soon,” Helena replied, looking at him with a smile, “I’m sorry I didn’t thank you last night for helping me.”

“It was a set up,” Leon explained to her and looked at her sadly, “I’m sorry you had to be involved in it.”

Helena looked at him with confusion, “What do you mean?”

“I’ve been slightly going out of contact with Ada and she must have suspected it was your fault,” Leon told her.

“Was it?”

Leon put a hand through his hair and shrugged, not saying anything. Instead, he looked behind Helena and smiled, “Looks like other people need you at the moment see you around.”

“Leon wait,” Helena called out as he turned around and walked away. But he kept walking.

Helena turned around and laughed at the surprised look on Chris’ face.

“Sorry to disturb your conversation. I just came by to tell you Piers is fine with walking you home if you need it,” Chris told her with a small chuckle, “That kid fancies you I swear.”

“Thanks for telling me Chris,” Helena smiled and then frowned, “What was up with that surprised look on your face?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Chris replied, waving a hand in the air, “Take care Harper.”

“You too,” Helena replied walking past him and remembering what he said about Piers. _That kid fancies you I swear._

* * *

“Hey Piers,” Helena waved happily as she walked to him, “What’s up?”

“Nothing, just I don’t think I can take this all home,” Piers told her as he dropped the wood onto the floor gently.

“Is it a homework project?” Helena asked curiously.

Piers shrugged, “Sort of.”

“Is your home further away from mine or is it on the way?” Helena asked.

Piers looked at her with surprise, “It’s… uh… on the way. You want to help me?”

“Sure, that’s what friends are for right?” Helena asked with a laughed as she picked up a piece of wood.

“Yeah,” Piers laughed.

* * *

“Thanks Helena for helping me with my wood,” Piers smiled as he opened the front door, “You can just put it there, and I can take both inside.”

“No problem Piers, I’m going home now, it shouldn’t be too far away,” Helena told him as she put the wood down softly on the porch, “See you tomorrow!”

“Hey… uh,” Piers stuttered as he turned around to face her, “It’s fine if you don’t want to, but we were wondering if you wanted to come with us the movies tomorrow night.”

 _As long as Ada isn’t there, I should be fine_ , Helena told herself. She put a weak smile to try and hide her fear, “Uh, okay.”

“Don’t worry, we’re making sure Ada and Leon aren’t going to be there, and a few others for that matter,” Piers smiled, giving her a movie ticket.

Helena nodded, taking the ticket and putting it into her pocket, “Thanks. I knew I could trust you guys.”

“No problem, we do it every Friday… or least when we can,” Piers told her and Helena nodded once again.

“Take care Piers and see you tomorrow!” Helena waved goodbye to him and walked away.

_But if I could stay in Greenhill… I still would._


	5. The Odd Feeling

“Wow…” Piers looked at Helena with wide eyes, as if surprised.

“What?” Helena asked with a slight smile. She hardly ever wore what she was currently wearing. A slim black dress, the waist had a belt with fake diamonds and she wore flat brown shoes. As usual however, she didn’t wear make-up.

Chris whistled slowly, getting a punch in the shoulder from Jill.

“Oh, what I’m wearing?” Helena then shrugged, “Eh, it was in my wardrobe.”

“Well lets go in before someone steals you from us,” Chris joked as they walked into the cinema.

* * *

Helena had to lean against the wall to catch her breath.

“That was the funniest movie I’ve seen in a long time,” She commented as she breathed in and out, smiling widely at the group, “I enjoyed it!”

Chris nodded, “I agree with you Helena that was pretty good.”

“Well, thanks for the night out,” Helena sighed as she managed to calm down from the hysterical laughing, “But I probably should be leaving.”

“Just watch out for any suspicious people you see, alright!” Piers called out to her as she walked away.

* * *

“Don’t worry,” Helena said, although there wasn’t anyone near her that could possibly hear her, “I can easily take care of them,” She added darkly.

“Out on the streets… alone. Something bad might happen,” An all too familiar voice muttered to the left of her.

Helena looked to her left and saw a group of girls hiding in the shadows. _Oh fuck…_

“So,” Helena put her hands on her hips in a snobbish style, “You’ve finally figured things out. Took you long enough.”

The head leader of the gang, which Helena still didn’t know, chuckled darkly, “Oh, you have no idea what -”

“Yes that one.”

Helena turned around and found Leon talking to someone. He was pointing to the girl in front of Helena.

“I’ll take care of her. She seems to be threating that girl. Do you know who she is?”

“Oi! Look at me when I’m speaking to you!” The girl shouted in Helena’s ear, she put a hand on her shoulder, trying to forcefully turn her around.

Helena grabbed the girl’s elbow and twisted it around quickly, breathing heavily. She had only ever done self-defence in practise, not really on someone.

“Let me help you,” Someone said beside her. The girl was pulled out of Helena’s grip and disappeared from her sight. Helena had absolutely no idea what had happened, but smiled a little when she watched the other girls walk away.

“I knew they’d be after you for what happened the other day,” Leon said behind her.

Helena turned around and sighed, “You know I can take care of myself.”

“Oh, as you demonstrated. Yeah, I wasn’t trying to help you out,” Leon told her.

“Hey, you know the other day when you told me that it was a set up?”

“Yes.”

“And I asked you if it was my fault?”

Leon sighed, “Yes.”

“You never answered my question,” Helena laughed jokily.

Leon rolled his eyes, “How did I know you were going to do something like that?”

“I guess you know me pretty well,” Helena replied with a smile.

“So, how was the movie you guys saw tonight?” Leon asked curiously as they walked along the path.

Helena didn’t remember agreeing to his company, but she didn’t really care, “It was pretty funny… how exactly did you know? Don’t say it’s about the school’s community being small and everyone knew about it.”

He shook his head, “Believe it or not, but that’s the group I started out in. I still get invited every now and then but I can never make it… I know why they didn’t invite me tonight and I understand.”

“Why is it that you always find a way of making me feel guilty?” Helena sighed slightly depressed, “I just got out from watching a hilarious movie and here I am feeling bad that you didn’t come.”

Leon waved a hand, “No, it’s alright Helena. I was just telling you, that’s all.”

“It’s as if you’re trying to put me through a guilt trip or something,” She sighed and hesitated, “Uh… what do you think about Piers?”

“Piers Nivans?”

Helena nodded, “Yeah.”

“Well,” Leon started, looking around the area before replying, “I’ve never really had a full conversation with him. I suppose he’s alright though. He hasn’t said bad stuff about me, right?”

Helena laughed, “No, why would he do that?”

“No particular reason,” Leon replied with a shrug and Helena couldn’t help but feel he was hiding something.

“If there’s something up, you can just tell me,” Helena said, stopping. She stood there, looking at Leon and hoping he would say something, “And don’t say it’s nothing and leave. I don’t like that.”

“I don’t see why you should care…”

“I don’t…” But what Helena said wasn’t entirely true. She understood perfectly well what was going on and it confused her, “That status, it was just a joke right.”

“Yeah… of course,” He hesitated, “I mean… it was. But trust me Helena, it doesn’t really matter. Piers –”

“’It doesn’t really matter’?! Of course it matters. I’m the whole reason it matters!” Helena said in an outburst. She didn’t know if she was angry, frustrated or sad. It felt like everything was combined.

“That’s not what I meant!” Leon shouted in reply, taking Helena back slightly. She shivered and looked away.

“Right, what about Piers?”

“Well, it might be weird for me to say this, but you two look great as a couple,” Leon smiled and Helena shook her head.

 _‘That kid fancies you, I swear’_ , _which one?_ Helena asked herself. _Oh can’t you see? Ada was right, you are oblivious. Both._

“He’s a good friend… but I wouldn’t take any relationship too far at the moment. I’ve only been here for a week. Maybe wait a month or so… or at least three weeks,” Helena sighed. _I never had to deal with this kind of stuff before. Gosh, mom would be happy with me._

Leon chuckled softly, “Well… it’s not like I would go Ada styled.”

Helena shook her head. _Why am I only comfortable talking about the Ada situation with Leon? Oh right, because he was there… and he gave me space the next day. Damn it, why does he have to be so nice?_

* * *

“Thanks for walking me home, even if I didn’t really need the company,” Helena laughed slightly.

Leon shrugged, “I wasn’t actually meaning to walk you home but I suppose you wanted to, since you were practically leading me here.”

“Oh great, now you know where I live. You aren’t going to stalk me, are you?” Helena joked as she opened the door.

“What do you think I am?” Leon asked with fake shock, “Anyway, sleep tight.”

She turned around, walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek and laughed, “I didn’t even hang out with you tonight.”

“I know, but I never asked.”

“Alright, sweet dreams!” She sang as she went into the house and closed the door, looking straight at her mother.

Her mother put on a smirk and crossed her arms, “Who was that?”

Helena suddenly caught herself blushing, which surprised her slightly. Maybe she was tired… that had to be the reason she was acting in such a way, “A friend from school. Leon’s his name.”

“Nice, I can only guess that’s obviously the guy you were betting on,” Her mother guessed.

Helena did her best to hide the surprise on her face, “Yeah… how did you know?”

Her mother laughed, “There are a lot of things a mother knows about her daughter. Go to bed, we’re finishing the packing tomorrow and you’re going to need all the energy you can get. Goodnight.”

“Night mom,” Helena replied as she walked upstairs to her bedroom.

“Helena’s got a crush,” Deborah whispered through the crack in her door.

Helena slammed the door close and whispered in reply, “No I don’t.”

“You totally do. I haven’t ever seen you act like this, so it just means it’s true!”

“Go to bed!” Helena hissed and sighed with relief when she didn’t hear anything more.

She lay on her bed and looked at the ceiling, wondering if the bet was really worth it. _Chris, Jill… they were all right about one thing… but could they predict the other? Which brings back the memory of when Chris looked surprised when Leon and I were having a conversation. What was that about?_

Helena shrugged as she let sleep take over her and wondered what exactly she was going to dream about.


	6. Some Backstory

Twenty bucks flew onto Helena’s book that she had opened in front of her, reading. She looked up with confusion, wondering exactly what was going on.

“But -” She started only for Chris to hold up a hand, stopping her.

“Some things have happened that I didn’t suspect. This bet is invalid,” Chris told her simply as he sat across from her.

“How?” Helena asked with confusion, refusing to take the money.

“Complications. Look… things have been said and done. Somehow, Leon managed to convince me to stop this bet,” Chris told her dully, “So goddamn persuasive.”

Helena shook her head, “Even if the bet is off, I don’t want this.”

Chris shook his head with a sigh, “Just take it Harper.”

“No Redfield,” Helena said a tint of anger in her tone. She crushed the twenty bucks in his hand and returned to reading her book.

“Why?”

Helena shrugged, not looking up, “Let’s say things have been said and done.”

Piers came by, giving Chris a wave but not even looking at Helena.

“Morning Piers,” Helena said, stilling reading her book.

“Morning,” Piers mumbled in reply, sitting next to Chris.

“What’s wrong?” Helena asked, looking up from her book and staring at him with confusion and amazement.

“We heard about what happened when you left and Piers has been complaining that he should have taken you home,” Chris sighed bluntly, shaking his head a little.

Helena rolled her eyes with a shrug, “I got home safely, isn’t that what matters?”

“Oh right and the whole thing about Leon doesn’t,” Piers sighed looking away from her.

“No, it doesn’t,” Helena replied simply with a small shake of her head. _What is up with Piers today?_

* * *

“So, who are you going with tomorrow night?” Jill asked Helena curiously and Helena looked at her, confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Surely you’ve heard about the little party the school is holding for you. You’re the special after all,” Jill laughed slightly at the shock on Helena’s face, “Everybody gets one if they managed to survive the first week at school.”

“Oh,” Helena nodded, “Well, I can see how that works.”

“Piers was considering taking you… but things happened over the weekend.”

Helena raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“He blames himself for not going with you to your house on Friday night. It’s been so hard trying to calm the bloke down… I suppose he’s annoyed because so many girls go for Leon and he thought he had an opportunity with you,” Jill explained to her and Helena nodded in understanding.

“Well if he didn’t act so jealous, which I find stupid, than we would be good. It’s not his fault those girls came after me. I expected it to happen,” Helena told her and Jill sighed.

“You try convincing him.”

Helena shrugged, “Maybe later. I need to know more information about this thing that’s on tomorrow.”

“Just come along. You should get a note anyway,” Jill replied, crossing her arms and shaking her head, “There’s someone coming over for you.”

Helena turned around and smiled, “Morning Leon. How are you?”

“Morning,” He waved with a smile, “I’m good, you?”

“So and so… there are some things I’ve gotta sort out. Piers for example…”

Leon looked at her with confusion, “What do you mean?”

Piers sighed slightly, “Just go Helena.”

“My God Piers! You’re like a little kid who doesn’t get what they want,” Helena rolled her eyes, standing up and swinging her bag over her shoulder, “But seeing as you don’t want me here, I’ll be taking my leave. See you around.”

“See you later!” Jill and Chris waved farewell to her. Piers just shook his head disapprovingly.

“Is he jealous or something?” Leon asked curiously, “Did you explain to him what you told me?”

“I haven’t had the time. He doesn’t talk to me, I don’t see the use in talking to someone who doesn’t pay attention to me,” Helena replied with a shrug, sitting on the ground next to the wall.

“Too true. So how was your weekend?”

“Unpacking all of my things, not the most fun I’ve had on a weekend, but it wasn’t completely boring. Yours?” Helena replied with a small smile.

“Spending time at home…” Leon replied, stopping himself from saying anything more.

“And?”

Leon looked away, not responding to her question.

Helena sighed, “Things people don’t tell me…”

“Really, nothing interesting happened!” Leon told her, looking back at her.

“I believe you,” Helena giggled slightly, “I was just joking around. You don’t have to tell me everything, best to keep personal things to yourself.”

Leon nodded in agreement, looking away again.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Helena sighed. _End of another day. My life is going too quickly… I haven’t even left school yet!_ She reached into her locker to grab her bag; she then looked behind the locker door in case there was anyone behind it.

No one. She sighed again, _thank goodness_. She closed the locker door and leaned against it, watching the trio of Chris, Piers and Jill walk over to her.

“Afternoon,” Helena said to them with a small smile.

“Do you think you can make it tomorrow?” Chris asked her curiously.

Helena looked down at the note Leon had given her before class. Piers followed her eyes and turned around.

“I’ll see you later,” He commented before leaving them.

Helena groaned in frustration, “So glad I’m not going to with him.”

“Leon invited you?” Jill asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Helena laughed slightly, “It’s the time, since you didn’t tell me.”

Jill face-palmed with a laugh, “Of course, you’re probably going to need that.”

Helena nodded, “You think? If I’m the special guest, might as well get there on time.”

“But surely that can’t be the only thing on that note,” Chris said as he eyed the note suspiciously.

Helena stuffed the paper in her trouser pocket with a shake of the head, “There isn’t much on there.”

They both looked at her, Chris had a look of unbelieving on his face and Jill just shook her head.

“Oh really?”

Helena nodded, _what else can I say to get them to understand that all it is, **is** the time!_

“I won’t believe that until I see the note.”

Helena rolled her eyes; she couldn’t understand why they cared so much for a small note. She gave Jill the note and added, “You can keep it if you want.”

Jill flipped the note both sides and frowned, “You’re right.”

“Do you really think I was hiding something?” Helena laughed whole-heartily.

“Yeah, Helena doesn’t hide much,” Leon commented as he walked past the group, “Piers on the other hand…”

“Don’t even start with that bloke,” Helena said to him loudly, pointing a threating finger at him.

“Stop barging into our conversations Kennedy,” Chris said in an annoyed tone as he crossed his arms.

“It’s not hard to overhear a conversation in this school,” Leon commented and continued walking away from them, “Anyway, I’m leaving.”

“See you!” Helena called out and Leon waved a hand in the air.

“Totally see what’s going on here,” Jill said, rolling her eyes, “You’re talking about Piers behind his back aren’t you?”

“I thought you were going to say something else then,” Helena admitted and then nodded, a guilty look on her face, “Yes, I do. I’ll apologise to him when he can stand in the same room as me. I don’t get why he’s so worked up! I’ve only known him for a goddamn week!”

“Which is the same with everyone else.”

Helena nodded, “But at least everyone else doesn’t act like he does.”

“He’s still going on about the thing that happened on the weekend,” Chris told her, “He’s not going to let that go for a long time and considering the fact Leon was there, he isn’t going to settle down anytime soon.”

“Is there backstory I don’t know about?” Helena asked curiously.

Jill and Chris looked at each other with worried expressions. Jill nodded, agreeing to a silent arrangement. Jill waved farewell to Chris and motioned for Helena to walk with her.

“Leon… may not be entirely honest to you when talking about Piers,” Jill started as they walked through the double doors of the school.

Helena nodded, “Yeah, I caught that.”

Jill’s eyes widen slightly, but she continued, “Well… let’s just say that they haven’t always had disagreements.”

Helena nodded once again, “OK.”

Jill stayed silent for a moment, as if thinking what to say, “It’s not Piers’ fault that he’s jealous… You probably wouldn’t think this is right, but he and Leon used to be friends.”

Helena nodded, to make sure Jill knew she was getting all of it.

“And then came along…”

“I thought we agreed that if anyone was going to say anything about this that it would be I and Piers,” Leon muttered in a slightly angered tone behind them.

“It would be nice if you were honest,” Helena commented.

“I’m going to give you the short version of what happened… because Jill tends to make it more hyped up than what actually happened,” Leon told her as all three of them walked along the path.

Jill rolled her eyes, “Well, at least I talk about it.”

Leon, however, ignored her, “You see Helena, how all those girls always are around me all the time? Well the new one, at that time, wasn’t any different. And it just happened that Piers liked her. But unlike all the other girls, she thought of me as a brother… no idea why, it’s just what happened.”

“Sherry?” Helena asked bluntly.

“How did you know?”

“Well, the way she always describes you as family in class… to me anyway. She doesn’t sit next to anyone else. She’s the one to keep me company,” Helena explained with a smile, “She’s pretty nice and I can see why Piers would like her.”

“Yeah. Funny thing is, and I don’t know how I even get into this, is that Jake Muller likes her as well.”

“But she would only hang out with you.”

“So basically, you already know where this is going?” Leon asked her curiously.

Helena nodded, “Yeah. Sherry told me… because she’s always been so scared to tell you that she’s actually seeing Jake.”

“I don’t see why she would be scared to tell me.”

Jill rolled her eyes, “Right… because thinking of you as her family, she’s going to think you’re going to bash him up or something.”

Leon shrugged, “I would never do that.”

“I find it cute that she thinks of you as her brother… mainly because she doesn’t have any siblings,” Helena said randomly.

“Yeah… but me out of anyone?” Leon asked with frustration, “I don’t get it.”

Helena shrugged, “Why should it bother you?”

“I never said it did.”

Helena sighed deeply, “Yeah right. Anyway, my house, as you already know Leon, is over there. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Five o’clock right?” Leon asked her with a smile.

Helena nodded and smiled as Leon walked away.

“I see what you guys did there,” Jill muttered in awe and shook her head with a smile, “Well, now that we’ve got that all sorted out, see you tomorrow!”

“Bye!” Helena called out to her as she walked in the direction to her house. _Tomorrow is going to be one of those days I’m going to dread._

* * *

Helena saw that Piers was online. She wanted to tell him that everything was okay, but she wondered if he’d actually pay any attention to her. _If he looks at it and replies, then that’s a good sign._

_Piers, I know you’re still bashing yourself up because you think it was wrong for me to go home alone, but I’m fine and you don’t need to worry. Are you going to this ‘special’ evening thing that’s on for me tomorrow? I would really like to see you there!_

She waited for to see if he was going to reply. She hoped he would. She wanted him to get over it.

“Going out tomorrow?” Her mother asked her at her door.

Helena looked up from her laptop and smiled, “Yeah. I managed to survive the first week of being at that school… which I do find kind of surprising.”

“Anyone in particular taking you?” Her mother asked curiously.

 _She’s so nosy when it comes to this stuff. Then again, she’s the one who put me into this school!_ “Just my friend Leon.”

“I’m so glad that you’re making friends,” Her mother smiled, hugging Helena tightly.

“Yeah right,” Helena mumbled into her mother’s shoulder, “Now go make sure Deborah’s not setting the house on fire or anything.”

Her mother laughed as she left Helena’s bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Helena sighed with relief when she looked back at the web page and saw that Piers had replied. _Well, at least he hasn’t broken contact with me._

**_I got over that minutes ago XD_ **

**_Of course I’m going! I was the first person you met when you came to the school, what made you think I wouldn’t?_ **

_He acts so differently on Facebook_ ; Helena smiled as she typed in a reply.

 _Good, can’t wait to see you there!_ She closed the laptop and lay back on her bed, looking at the ceiling. _I hope Piers is alright…_


	7. That Night

Helena slept. She slept because she was utterly exhausted from a day of school. A day where everyone seemed to surround her and it just exhausted her. She just didn’t have enough experience with it.

She woke with a start, worried that she was late. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 4 o’clock. She heaved a sigh of relief and sat up, looking at her wardrobe. She already knew what she was going to wear and she already knew it was going to be comfortable. Wearing jeans and an everyday T-shirt was always comfortable.

“Are you excited? I am!” Deborah asked Helena as she opened the door quickly, making Helena jump.

 _And Deborah just has to come along_ , Helena shrugged, “To be honest, I’m not all that excited. I can understand why you are though; you’ve never really been there have you?”

Deborah shook her head with a wide smile, “No, but I can’t wait to meet them!”

“Yeah…” Helena trailed off as she got up from the bed and opened the wardrobe, taking out her clothing.

“Oh Helena, you can’t go to your own party like that!” Deborah said laughing at her as if what she took out was joke, “Mom got you a dress! It’s lovely!”

Helena sighed, rolling her eyes, “I don’t need it.”

“She is not going to take no for an answer,” Deborah replied shaking her head and skipping out of her room happily.

Helena ran a hand through her hair, wondering why it was such a big deal wearing something she would hardly ever wear casually. _You know what mom’s like, remember that she put you into this school!_

“Darling, I hope you like it. I managed to get your favourite colour,” Her mother said as she walked into Helena’s room with a box.

“Turquoise?” Helena asked in interest, turning her head to look at her.

Her mother’s smile turned into a slight frown, “Kind of.”

“Show me,” Helena muttered, holding out her hand. She felt silky fabric pushed into her hand, she could tell it was new with how soft it was. Helena opened her eyes to look at the dress. It was light blue with fake dark blue gems on the arm slits and a little heart outline over the left breast. It looked pretty Helena had to admit, but it wasn’t really something she would wear.

“What do you think?” Her mother asked excitingly, looking at her daughter with a slight worry that she wouldn’t like it.

“It’s beautiful. But I don’t think I should wear it,” Helena told her simply, placing the dress next to her casual T-shirt and jeans.

Her mother frowned, “Alright, wear whatever you want… just promise me you’ll wear it at least once.”

Helena looked at the dress and bluntly replied, “I promise.”

“Get ready,” Her mother walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

_But… the party starts at six._

* * *

“I thought you were going to wear something a little more casual,” Leon commented, looking at Helena in wonder, “But I can’t complain.”

Helena laughed and then shrugged, “I promised my mom I would wear it. How does it look?”

“You wouldn’t have a go at me if I said sexy, right?”

“Hang on, I need to power up my arm in reply,” Helena joked and then turned to look at her sister, “Deborah this is…”

“Leon,” Leon introduced holding a hand out to her, a welcoming smile on his face.

“Deborah,” She nodded, shaking his hand, “Nice to meet you.”

Helena smiled, “Well, are we ready to get going?”

* * *

_It’s pretty bad when the first two people I see when I arrive are Piers and Ada…_

“Leon, go and introduce Deborah to Chris and that please. I need to sort things out,” Helena said and winked at Deborah, “You’ll be fine.”

Deborah nodded. She hadn’t talked too much. Helena guessed she was probably nervous.

Helena walked to Piers, waving at him happily. He looked at her with a small smile.

“Sorry for the way I acted. I really should have gotten over myself,” Piers told her and Helena shook her head.

“Look, I understand. It’s in the past, let’s forget about it.”

“So, is that Deborah?” Piers asked pointing at the young girl who was holding onto Leon’s hand.

“Yeah… I think she’s nervous,” Helena admitted and Piers chuckled.

“Weren’t you when you first came here?”

Helena nodded and laughed, “You can go and talk to her if you want, I just gotta… sort something out. I’m not trying to get out of the conversation, but it needs to be done.”

Piers put a comforting hand on her shoulder, “I understand.”

“Thanks,” She nodded, leaving Piers and walking to Ada, who was watching her as she approached.

“Ada…”

“What I did was unforgivable, I know,” Ada nodded quietly and sighed, “I’ll give an apology though.”

“Save it,” Helena replied a little more harshly than she intended, “Yes, what you did was unforgivable and I could care less of the reasoning behind it. Promise you won’t do it again.”

Ada looked up at her with relief in her eyes, “I promise. Don’t let me ruin your night.”

“I won’t,” And with that, Helena walked away as calmly as she had approached, and yet feeling an odd uneasiness.

* * *

“Where’s Deborah?” Leon asked curiously, looking around the room for a sight of the young girl.

“She was falling asleep, so mom took her home,” Helena replied and then looked at him suspiciously, “Why?”

Leon chuckled, “Nothing in particular, I’ll go over your house tomorrow to give it to her.”

“Hm…” Helena hummed, still waiting for an explanation. Leon turned away and walked off. She sighed; _I’ll have to ask Deborah tomorrow._

“So, how’s your night been?” Piers asked as he sat across from Helena, placing a piece of chocolate cake in front of her.

Helena smiled, picking up the slice, “Thanks. It’s been pretty good so far.”

“Good to hear.”

“Alright, everyone shut up!” Chris called out loudly, stopping the music and grabbing the mic, “Let’s all cheer for Helena and her survival!”

A loud, deafening applaud filled the room and Chris motioned for Helena to stand up. She did and everyone turned to face her, yelling out her name. She sat back down, slowly and shyly.

“Have a good night!”

“Why don’t you both drop me off?”

“No, Piers is tonight,” Leon explained with a laugh, “Take care and see you tomorrow.”

“Bye!” Helena called to him as he left. She turned to look at Piers and giggled, “I’ll lead the way.”

“Sure.”

“So did you have a good time?” Helena asked Piers kindly.

Piers nodded, “Yeah, it was pretty good. Wish we had more new kids come to school and survive the first week.”

“Thanks for coming,” Helena smiled, “We’ve already reached my house. Weird… it seems to be moving closer to the school each day.”

Piers chuckled and then looked down, “Take care Helena, see you tomorrow.”

Helena pecked his cheek and smiled, “You too, good night,” She hopped onto the porch and went through the door happily. _It’s an odd habit to peck people on the cheek before saying goodnight._

* * *

Helena awoke bright and early; her sister was already sitting at the end of the bed, playing with a stuffed toy. She was hugging it so tightly that one might think all its stuffing would come out.

“Good morning. Where did you get that?” Helena asked with a yawn and pointed at the toy in her sister’s hands.

“Leon,” Deborah replied simply.

“Oh,” Helena smiled, “I don’t get it.”

“Get what?” Deborah asked her with confusion, “Sometimes I don’t get you though.”

“Thanks,” Helena replied sarcastically and then sat up.

“He told me to give you this,” Deborah said, handing Helena a small note.

Helena took it and read it.

_You never told me how cute your sister was. Anyway, it was good seeing you happy with Piers last night. Also, I’m not really meant to tell you this, but there’s going to be a surprise for you today._

_Surprise_? Helena thought with confusion and put the note in one of her books. She looked at the clock and watched it as it struck 8. _Might as well get there early._ She swung her bag over her shoulder and walked past Deborah on her way out.

“School doesn’t start till later, where are you going?”

“Somewhere,” Helena replied, closing the front door behind her.

* * *

 _Damn and I thought I was living in luxury,_ Helena joked internally as she looked up the palace. Well, it was actually where Leon lived, but it was so much bigger than she would expect. She looked down at the note again and nodded. _Yes, this appears to be the right place._

“No need knock,” Leon said behind her, “I’m already awake.”

Helena turned around and smiled, “That’s good; I wouldn’t really want to awake you.”

“So, any particular reason why you decided to go here, out of all the places to go to.”

“Is seeing you not a justified reason?” Helena asked in reply, wondering exactly why she had gone there.

Leon chuckled, “Maybe.”

“Anyway, why did you give my sister that toy?” Helena asked curiously, crossing her arms over her chest.

Leon shrugged, “I had no use in it. Might as well give it away rather than throw it away.”

“Fair enough,” Helena’s arms dropped to her sides. She looked at the green grass and sighed.

“School starts soon, you wanna walk with me?” He offered hold a hand out to her.

She looked up and nodded, “Sure.”

* * *

“Morning!” Piers yelped loudly as Helena approached him. She smiled and waved.

“Hi. How are you?”

“Good. I went to your house but Deborah told me you were away,” Piers explained to her, “But hey, at least you’re here.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Helena joked as she dropped her bag onto the table, sitting on the chair. _I’m so glad that things seem to be normal, or at least as normal as they’ll ever be at this school!_

* * *

Sherry sat to her left while Ada sat to her right. Practically, she was surrounded on all sides.

“Not too sure what you’re trying to do here,” Helena laughed nervously, looking back and forth between the two.

Ada winked at Sherry and smiled, “Oh, nothing.”

Sherry stared blankly at Ada, not understanding what she was doing sitting next to Helena, “I don’t get it.”

Helena moved towards Sherry slightly, moving away from Ada. _I don’t think I’ll ever understand her._

“Am I scaring you, Helena?” Ada asked.

“Not at all,” Helena replied, waiting for the lesson to end. _I don’t understand why she’s sitting next to me. I never **really** forgave her._

* * *

Helena looked around her, for any signs of Ada. It was as if Ada was stalking her lately and it was creeping her out. She grabbed a book out of her locker and closed the locker door. She jumped nearly out of her skin when she saw Leon behind it.

“Paranoid, are we?”

“Kinda,” Helena shrugged, sighing with relief. _I can’t believe I got scared of someone behind my locker._

Helena turned around to face Ada, who was right in her face.

“Shit,” Helena muttered, taking a deep breath. _One of these days, I’m going to die of a heart attack._

Leon put a hand on her shoulder, “Calm down. You’re very jumpy.”

“Can I be left alone?” Helena asked the both of them, walking around Ada and towards the exit, where Piers was waiting for her.

“Uh… are you okay?” Piers asked her as she walked to him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the building.

“I will be when I get away from people… not including you of course,” She added with a laugh.

“No problem, I’ll just call up Chris,” Piers added as they walked over to their usual group.

“Why are you calling me?” Chris asked Piers, confused.

“Oh,” Piers smiled, “Well Helena would like to be alone… away from those two,” He pointed at Ada who was at the door and frowned, because he couldn’t actually see Leon anywhere.

“Two? I only see one person,” Chris asked with even more confusion, “I think you need to touch up on your math.”

Piers shook his head, “No, I can’t see Leon anywhere.”

“It’s mainly Ada,” Helena told Chris and he nodded.

“No problem Harper.”

“Thanks Redfield.”

 _And yet… Piers still loves trying to find reasons to get rid of Leon, just amazing;_ Helena thought with a shrug, _I’ll worry about that later._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> This may be the first piece of work I've put on this site, but it isn't the first copy on the internet.  
> I hope you don't mind it.


End file.
